Bonesy (Character)
Bonesy is one of the main Trio of the Tribe, played by Jason Faria. He has appeared in every Mad Haus installment. Story Bonesy was once human and named Cornelius. He was in love with a man who loved him back, but who was also in a relationship with, and engaged to, a woman. The man, David Haller, impregnated the woman while continuing his affair with Bonesy. The pregnant woman discovered their affair by catching them in the act, and in her rage and grief she shot David. When Lady Bonesy arrived to sip the man’s soul, Bonesy bargained his soul for his lover’s. Bonesy became a Bonesy, David revived and reconciled with the woman, and the two lived a long and happy life together while Bonesy served Death. (Electric Mystic Travelcade Continuum) At some point later in his timeline (not necessarily later in time), Bonesy met Clara (later Estelle) and her tribe of nomadic travelers. Clara’s father had recently died, so it’s possible this is connected to sipping his soul. By the end of the first season, Bonesy, Estelle, the Storyteller and Lady Bonesy were an internationally famous pop group. At the end of time, Estelle and the Storyteller convince Bonesy to sip their souls, leaving him alone in the universe with no one to take his own. After losing Estelle and Teller, Bonesy is left despondent and alone. He is approached by Estelle, now an angel, who tells him he needs to let them go and go on with his life. He instead begs her to come back to him, and when she claims she can't, since she's dead, he proposes they go back in time to see The Wizard and ask him to return her to life. Estelle is excited, as she is so bored with being an angel. The Wizard agrees to give Estelle her body back, but only at the cost of another soul-- and not just any soul, an immortal one. Bonesy quickly sacrifices Lady Bonesy, against her will, and Estelle is returned to life. Estelle and Bonesy then go seek to recover the third in their trio. Bonesy learns that Estelle stole Teller's afterlife option and made him take hers, so he's been suffering in torment. Estelle convinces Bonesy to go back in time to steal the old Teller before he turned into Dark Angel Teller. They do so, but Past Teller resists and Dark Angel Teller intervenes to change the story, kidnapping Past Teller into the timestream. Meanwhile Estelle rips the space time continuum by fighting with her past self. Bonesy and Estelle are able to find Teller and convince him to help since they desperately need to fix space time before everything dies. With Teller's help, the trio make their way through time to the 1980s, where Estelle has a secret weapon stashed in the Love Shack. When they arrive, they discover the weapon is missing, with only a note from DJ Umspiep saying they could get it fron her at her 2093 Amsterdam concert. However, before they can leave, Estelle is overtaken by Shadows. Bonesy and Teller continue without her, now resolved to save her. They go to the concert, and Bonesy is called on stage to dance with DJ Umspiep. The concert is interrupted by Shadows, who overtake Teller. Bonesy and DJ Umspiep defeat The Shadow Queen with the help of The Blue Man, but Bonesy has again lost his friends. Bonesy is approached by The Fairy Queen, who offers him three wishes if he performs for her husband. He agrees, vowing to save his friends and destroy his time machine. DJ Une Spiep comes along to help. WTF is He? Bonesy is a sort of Grim Reaper. All Bonesies wear skull facepaint, a nice hat, and a red leather duster. They sip the souls of the dying to release them into the afterlife. Personality Bonesy, representing Death, started out as the kindest and sweetest of the regular characters. While he did his job mostly happily, he hated unnecessary death and was heartbroken when a fan of his music kills himself in front of him and refused to take the fan's soul. He believes that they should never use their powers for personal gain, only to help those already dying. However, he was deeply traumatized by the loss of Estelle and Teller, and since Estelle's return he's been much less resistant to her schemes. Relationships Bonesy's best friend is Estelle. He tries to keep her in check but mostly fails. His mentor in Bonesy-ing was Lady Bonesy. He is also friends with the Storyteller, and tries to keep him on the straight and narrow, but mostly fails. He seemed surprised and confused to learn Estelle and Teller were in love. Category:Characters